Joyeux Noël ma Chérie
by S-Chan93
Summary: Sanae en a plus qu'assez!  Tsubasa la néglige et enchaîne retards et rendez-vous annulés. Cette année pour Noël elle a décidée de lui montrer qu'elle ne lui était pas acquise. Ça va barder!
1. Chapter 1

Joyeux Noël ma chérie !

La nuit était tombée au pays du Soleil Levant, les rues étaient bondées, on voyait des couples, des familles, des amis qui se baignaient dans cette immensité. Les lumières rouges, jaunes, bleues ou vertes illuminaient la noirceur du ciel mais aussi celle des cœurs. Dans la foule, on distinguait parfois des pans de rouge et de blanc. Parfois on les remarquait sur une moto filant à travers la ville pour répartir la joie et la bonne humeur. C'étaient les Pères Noël. Dans une semaine, ils seraient les rois. Ils distribueront des cadeaux aux enfants, donneront du courage aux amoureux pour déclarer leur flamme, réchaufferont les cœurs des orphelins, rassembleront des familles, les veuves ne seront pas seules. Ce jour-là, la joie et la bonne humeur retentira dans les foyers et chaque homme ou femme se sentira vivre parmi ces illuminations, ces vitrines attirantes, ces couleurs qui se sont propagées dans toute la ville. Dans une petite ville non loin de Tokyo, une jeune fille patientait sagement devant le parc de Hikarigaoka. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle portait une petite robe en velours noire qui affinait sa taille, ses bas mettaient ses jambes graciles à l'avantage et ses petites bottines lui conféraient un air de jeune femme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient libres au vent, ses yeux carmins semblaient inspecter la nuit et sa petite écharpe témoignait de la froideur de la nuit. Elle se frictionna les bras et jeta un énième regard dans la même direction. Finalement on entendit un souffle accéléré, quelqu'un courrait visiblement vers la jeune fille. Son allure était visible par les nuages de chaleur que dégageait le nouveau venu. On vit un jeune homme qui devait avoir près de dix-neuf ans se présenter sous le regard sévère de la demoiselle.

-Je suis désolé Sanae.

Elle le toisa et jaugea son amoureux. Il portait encore ses vêtements de sport. Un short, des chaussettes de football, des chaussures à crampons et une veste de survêtement. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait qu'ils devaient aller au restaurant ?

-L'entraînement des juniors a duré plus longtemps que prévu et tu sais combien je suis minutieux. Je...

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main, ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus. Elle désigna sa tenue et poussa un soupir agacée.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas me sortir dans cette tenue ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, son rire était nerveux, je passais te chercher. Nous allons chez moi pour que je prenne une douche et que je m'habille convenablement. Ça te va ?

Son sourire lui fit oublier l'heure de retard. Ce sourire qu'il lui adressait à elle seule, un sourire amoureux. Beaucoup de jeunes filles n'auraient pas supporté ce qu'elle vivait : les retards, les rendez-vous annulés, les tenues négligées mais elle, elle était amoureuse et cela pouvait bien effacer toutes les imperfections. Elle avait tant patienté pour l'obtenir et aujourd'hui elle faisait partie de ses rêves, elle pouvait bien lui pardonner. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit docilement. Dans une semaine la nuit serait magique, elle l'attendait avec impatience afin de pouvoir renouveler son amour, au fond elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais elle aimait l'entendre lui murmurer dans l'oreille les mots qui réchauffaient son cœur. Arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent et son bien-aimé la laissa dans le salon en compagnie de ses parents le temps de se rendre plus présentable. On la salua et la complimenta sur sa beauté. Lui n'avait rien dit, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans le noir. L'attente fut conviviale, on parla de Noël, de cadeaux, de gâteaux et de repas familiaux, de la décoration que la voisine avait à sa porte, de la plus belle houx du quartier, de la consommation des ampoules, du sapin parfait que chacun cherchait ardemment, des œuvres caritatives et des bonnes occasions qu'offraient les magasins en cette période. Le chocolat se vendait en quantité impressionnante chaque jour. Il était synonyme de sentiment, d'amour, de déclaration, de promesses éternelles pour tous les amoureux du Japon. Oui, elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. L'homme de ses rêves redescendit enfin et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Tout au long, il lui parla de sa journée et encore pendant la soirée.

-La nouvelle équipe est vraiment meilleure que celle que j'avais laissé à mon départ pour le Brésil. Elle a des chances de remporter le championnat des collèges. Ils sont ardents et bons travailleurs, je suis vraiment heureux de les entraîner, j'ai repéré un bon joueur qui pourrait améliorer sa technique. Je lui ai proposé de l'entraîner personnellement en dehors des horaires habituels. Je sens qu'il a vraiment du potentiel.

Égal à lui-même, il ne cessait de parler de football. C'était une passion et elle pouvait comprendre son dévouement et son engagement mais pensait-il à elle ? À eux ? Elle avait passé des heures à se faire belle et il n'avait rien dit, l'avait-il seulement regardé ? Il passait son temps sur le terrain et le soir était le seul moment où ils étaient ensemble...au milieu de tous leurs amis, ou de la famille, ou avec la télé. Bref, les instants comme ceux-là étaient précieux et tout spécialement parce que Noël approchait. Et plutôt que de l'inviter à passer ce jour merveilleux avec elle, il lui annonçait qu'il allait être occupé pendant les heures qu'il était censé lui accorder. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait mangé mais sur le chemin du retour, le sujet était le même. Devant la porte, elle ouvrit et l'invita à monter. La maisonnée était plongée dans l'obscurité, ses occupants dormaient sans doute déjà. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et elle se dit que sa soirée pouvait encore être sauvée. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et ils échangèrent de longs baisers langoureux.

-Tu sais Sanae, c'est sûrement la partie de ce rendez-vous que je préfère

-Je vais aussi apprécier Tsubasa.

Des baisers fougueux, des mains se glissèrent dans des recoins désirés, un corps sur un autre puis :

-Sanae, je vais y aller

-Quoi ? Pas maintenant !

-J'aurais voulu rester je te le jure mais...

-Mais ?

-Ce soir il y a Arsenal-Hambourg

Un long silence s'en suivit. Il regarda dans les yeux de sa compagne et redoutait sa réaction, elle plissa les yeux et lui répondit :

-Je ne vaux pas un match ?

-Non, tu sais bien que c'est faux, ma chérie.

-Alors reste !

-Mais...j'ai promis à Genzô et Tarô de regarder.

Il sut instantanément que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Dans les yeux de sa petite amie une nouvelle flamme brillait. Celle du désir avait été remplacée par la colère. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle lui jeta sa chemise au visage et le poussa. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les autres habitants commençaient à se lever, réveillés par le bruit.

-Sors de ma maison ! Sors de cette chambre !

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se justifier mais éviter des projectiles en même temps rendait la tâche plus ardue que prévu. Il reçut des chaussures, des stylos, tout ce qui passait sous la main de la furie qu'elle était devenue. Elle poussa la mesquinerie jusqu'à déchirer son pantalon. Il allait devoir rentrer en boxer. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit. Mortifié, il se retrouva dans le couloir face à la mère de Sanae qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle baissa la tête et Tsubasa se rappela soudain que son excitation n'était pas tout à fait retombée. Il rougit et se confondit en excuses en remerciant le ciel que ce ne soit pas son père qui était sorti. Il aurait certainement passé un sale quart d'heure. S'enfuyant presque de la maison, il courut aussi vite que possible vers son domicile. Arrivé à sa chambre, il s'allongea complètement essoufflé en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu. Petit à petit son cœur se calma et il se redressa pour allumer l'écran.

-J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra plus demain matin.

« Mais il ne savait pas encore que le pire restait à venir »


	2. Chapter 2

Joyeux Noël ma chérie !

Le lendemain trouva une Sanae aux yeux bouffis attablée devant une tasse de chocolat chaud qui refroidissait délaissée par sa propriétaire. Mme Nakazawa connaissait bien sa fille. Elle était joyeuse, extravertie, attentive aux autres, toujours de bonne humeur mais jamais tout à fait comblée en amour. Certes, elle était heureuse et tout le monde ici savait que Tsubasa et Sanae étaient des âmes sœurs mais tout le monde ne savait pas le voir. Et c'était le cas du capitaine de l'équipe japonaise.

-Ma chérie, je veux que tu te remette.

-J'essaie maman. Je fais comme je peux mais je désespère. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

-Mon cœur, il faut savoir combattre le mal par le mal. Ta réaction d'hier n'était pas la bonne. Réfléchis à la façon dont Tsubasa pourrait percevoir au mieux le message que tu essaie de lui transmettre. Et souviens toi qu'il a arrêté l'école après le collège alors ne met pas la barre trop haute.

Elle sortit la laissant méditer. Elle savait que tôt ou tard sa fille trouverait la bonne solution. La jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre pour être au calme et décida de coucher ses idées sur papier. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas chez Tsubasa ? Son attitude, sa tenue, sa négligence, le fait qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour la séduire comme si elle lui appartenait. Sans compter sa passion exagéré pour le ballon ! Elle était sûre qu'en plus d'être son meilleur ami il devait faire office de doudou. Non, en fait de compte il serait plus simple de voir ce qu'elle aimait chez lui...Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait déjà ? Abattue, elle se jeta sur son lit et soupira fort. Comment faire comprendre à Tsubasa qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'attention, de câlins, de mots doux ? Autant essayer d'enseigner le japonais à une vache et encore même cette tâche ne lui semblait pas impossible face à sa décadence amoureuse . D'ailleurs elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'avait découvert que très tard que ce qu'il avait entre les jambes servait à entre chose qu'à uriner. Elle devait vraiment être à bout. Et soudain, elle se releva. Elle l'avait trouvé sa solution. Elle se précipita vers le téléphone et le temps d'écouter quelques tonalités, on lui répondit.

-Domicile des Ohzora, j'écoute.

-Mme Ohzora, c'est Sanae. Est-ce que Tsubasa est la ?

-Bien sûr, attend donc je l'appelle.

Elle patienta et entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et quelqu'un saisi le combiné.

-Sanae ?

Sa voix était incertaine et on sentait une appréhension, de la peur et de l'inquiétude. C'était déjà ça de fait.

-Mon chéri ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon odieux comportement d'hier. J'ai vraiment été une garce. J'aurais du comprendre, je sais combien le football est important dans ta vie. J'espère que tu me pardonnes.

Quelques sanglots poussèrent le jeune homme à se sentir coupable.

-Mais non ma chérie. Nous sommes tous deux responsables. Je n'aurais pas du te donner de faux espoirs.

Un instant elle songea à abandonner son idée de départ et à se rendre chez lui pour lui expliquer qu'il n'était qu'un goujat et pour lui apprendre les valeurs de la galanterie mais elle se dit qu'elle devait être patiente et que ce ne serait que meilleur. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai décidé de te recoudre ton pantalon. Je passerais te le rapporter tout à l'heure et nous sortirons tous les deux, tu veux bien ? J'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

-C'est d'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha sans lui avoir répondu et se mit à l'ouvrage. Elle n'aurait pas du le déchirer autant, elle allait avoir du boulot maintenant.

Tsubasa était vraiment un garçon chanceux d'après les voisins. Il était aimé de ses parents, il avait du talent, exerçait le métier de ses rêves, gagnait beaucoup d'argent et pour couronner le tout une merveilleuse petite amie qui était aux petits soins. Mais ce jour-là quand ils la virent arriver toute souriante et une lueur malsaine dans le regard, ils se dirent que la vie pouvait être cruelle même avec ceux qui avaient une bonne étoile.

L'ex-manager frappa à la porte de la maison et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Un garçon tout heureux vînt à sa rencontre. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et entama la conversation.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu ne m'en veuille pas. J'avais l'impression que cette fois ci tu étais en colère pour de bon.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais ce n'était qu'une impression n'est-ce pas ?

-Regarde je t'ai ramené ton pantalon, met le et sortons

-Mais je suis déjà habillé

-Oui mais moi j'ai passé l'après-midi à le coudre alors fais moi plaisir

-Très bien je vais me changer, merci ma chérie

En plus d'être réputé pour son talent Tsubasa Ohzora était connu pour sa naïveté et son insouciance. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il s'en alla à la suite de Sanae, pensant que ses problèmes étaient résolus et que la vie était belle. Arrivé devant le stade, Tsubasa regarda sa compagne.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir mon cœur !

Il se précipita à l'entrée du stade comme un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël et il n'entendit pas la phrase aigre de sa petite amie

-Je sais, mais bientôt tu ne sera plus aussi enthousiaste d'y aller.

C'était un match amical, à l'occasion de Noël qui se déroulait dans moins d'une semaine, l'entrée était gratuite. La foule formait une masse compacte et on ne voyait plus les sièges vu le monde qu'il y avait. Tsubasa croyant faire plaisir à sa petite amie l'emmena avec lui devant entre tous les passionnés. Autrement dits tous les hommes complètements fou du stade. Ils criaient et parfois elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne la voyaient pas ou...si ils la voyaient mais comme un obstacle, un obstacle devant être exterminé. Elle se retrouva sous une masse de bras, de pieds de temps en temps c'était un mélange des deux. Quand son homme se rendit compte de sa situation, il daigna enfin la sauver. Pas ce qu'on imaginait du prince charmant quand on était enfant. Décidée à lui faire payer ce manque d'inattention elle l'envoya chercher une boisson à un moment fatidique du match. C'était une dangereuse action et elle allait se solder par un but à coup sûr mais elle ne le laisserait pas apprécier le spectacle. Profitant de son absence, elle se rua sur les garçons qui avaient osé l'étouffer et les incendia. Elle poussa, cracha, mordit et frappa chaque parcelle de corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Les pauvres victimes terrifiées s'enfuirent ce qui laissa à Sanae assez de place pour s'installer confortablement et elle doutait sincèrement que quelqu'un veuille prendre la place. Tsubasa revînt avec la boisson et pesta contre le vendeur qui lui avait fait manquer un but.

-Tu m'as pris un chocolat chaud à la noisette. Mon préféré ! Merci mon cœur, j'ignorais que tu connaissait mes goûts.

Elle culpabilisa un peu pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais pas très longtemps.

-C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient

Sanae se dit que le romantisme tuait vraiment des personnes et que son interlocuteur serait le prochain à affirmer ce diction.

-En plus il était gay le vendeur

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-C'est gênant

-Tsubasa, c'est moi. Allez dit !

-Ben...il a dit que j'avais un beau cul...Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Parce que je suis d'accord avec lui.

Elle l'embrassa et reporta son attention sur le match qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus passionnant.

Ils étaient au restaurant et l'enfant chéri du Japon se lavait les mains lorsque il remarqua un nouveau regard sur son derrière. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ? D'habitude ses fesses ne produisaient pas autant d'émoi chez les hommes. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il se tourna pour jeter un œil. C'est la qu'il remarqua une tête de nounours cousu sur son pantalon pile là où était son anus. En somme très voyant. Et dire qu'il s'était promené toute l'après-midi comme ça ! Il essayait de l'arracher quand d'autres personnes entrèrent dans les toilettes. Rouge de honte et une main sur les fesses, il retourna dans la salle.

-Sanae ! J'ai un nounours sur les fesses !

-Oui c'est Petit Ours Brun, de la marque française, j'espère que tu aimes.

-Petit Ours Brun ? Je ne connais pas et puis même si c'est de la haute couture française je suis attaché à mes valeurs japonaises. Quelle idée de m'avoir mis ça. T'imagines si un journaliste m'avait vu ?

-Mais...mais le trou était trop grand et je n'avais rien d'autre.

-Dans ce cas là il fallait le jeter !

Et là elle se mit à pleurer très fort, assez fort pour que tout ceux autour tournent la tête, un serveur s'approcha d'eux :

-Un problème mademoiselle ?

-Mon...mon petit ami dit que je ne suis qu'une incapable !

Tous les regards féminins se tournèrent vers le petit ami en question pour l'incendier.

-Ne vous laisser pas abattre, un de perdu, dix de retrouvé !

-Je ne trouverai pas d'autres garçons parce que de toute façon, je ne suis qu'une grosse patate ! Je suis sûre que le pantalon est juste un prétexte. J'ai toujours su que j'étais une grosse vache. Tu préfères ton meilleur ami à ma compagnie.

Tsubasa ne savait plus quoi faire, Sanae pleurait, il avait un ours cousu sur les fesses, les femmes le regardaient méchamment et les hommes le regardait de haut. C'était le moment le plus humiliant de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la mauvaise idée de se relever. Une chose en entraîne une autre et le champagne se renversa, confus il voulu ramasser la coupe mais en se baissant son pantalon se déchira et Petit Ours Brun eut le visage coupé en deux. Le silence qui s'installa sembla être des heures pour Tsubasa et nul doute que tout le monde a entendu le craquement de son pantalon. Ils purent admirer son boxer rouge flamboyant où l'on pouvait lire l'inscription « chaud comme la braise ». Grand moment de solitude pour le pauvre capitaine. Il attrapa vivement Sanae par le bras et la tira aussi vite que possible dehors tandis qu'on entendait quelques rires. Aucune parole ne fut échangée durant le trajet et arrivé devant la maison de Sanae, la parole fatidique est prononcée :

-Tsubi, je pense que l'on devrait voir un psychologue

-...Sanae c'est de cours de couture que tu as besoin pas d'un psychologue. Tu as mal interprété mes propos.

-Je l'ai bien cousu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as grossi. Et pour être plus précise, je dirais un sexologue

-Je n'ai pas grossi, je fais du sport tous les jours ! Et un sexologue pour quoi faire ?

-Je pense qu'il sera plus apte à te parler de ses compétences. J'ai pris rendez-vous. Demain à 17h00. Et tu dois venir. Bonne nuit.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement et rentra. De dos, il ne put la voir mais nul doute que le sourire de Sanae était plus large que son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Joyeux Noël ma chérie !

Le soleil se levait doucement et ses rayons donnaient une couleur or au sable de la plage. Un jeune homme courait malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée. Depuis deux jours, il ne reconnaissait plus sa petite amie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle devenait folle. Aller voir un sexologue mais quelle idée ! Un peu découragé, il continua de courir pour chasser ses pensées noires. À L'autre bout de la ville, la concernée se réveilla de fort bonne humeur, elle avait passé une excellente soirée et elle avait bien l'intention de pimenter les prochains jours. Son premier salut fût pour le miroir de la salle de bain, son premier baiser pour la tasse de café et son premier mot pour le téléphone de son amie Yukari.

-Coucou Yuki !

-Sunny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

-J'ai une faveur à te demander

-Je t'écoute

-Tu fais bien un stage chez une psychologue pour valider ton année de puériculture ?

-...Oui

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait emprunter son bureau ?

-On ? Tu délires Sanae !

-Écoute avant.

La jeune fille exposa son plan à son amie qui restait réticente mais voulant aider son amie elle accepta malgré tout. Elle se donnèrent rendez-vous plus tard dans l'après-midi et c'est le cœur léger que Sanae alla prendre sa douche. Dans les environs de onze heures, elle décida d'appeler son amoureux pour le deuxième round. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie et lui laissa un message.

-Allô mon cœur ? Je sais que l'on se voit ce soir à 17h00 mais je pensais que l'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble et aller au cinéma pour être plus détendu. Que dis-tu de 12h00 ? La séance commence à 15h00. Je t'aime mon cœur.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard Tsubasa la rappela pour lui donner son accord. Heureuse, elle regarda l'heure 11h15...Oui, elle avait le temps.

OoO

Il était 12h30 et Tsubasa Ohzora était arrivé à l'heure, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il avait du expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il était rentrée si tôt hier et avec le pantalon déchiré. L'histoire l'avait fait bien rire et d'après elle, Sanae était encore en colère contre lui et donc il ferait mieux d'arriver à l'heure Pourtant à lui, il semblait qu'elle avait tourné la page. Las, il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure, à peine une minute de plus. Les passants du café d'en face le regardait bizarrement depuis son arrivée. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air stupide. Sa mère lui avait dit de porter une chemise, un pantalon de costume et des chaussures d'homme. Du point de vue du joueur c'était vraiment inconfortable mais il paraissait que ça plaisait aux femmes. Il avait également un énorme bouquet de fleur de roses rouges. Encore une fois Mme Ohzora avait fait la commission des fois que son petit chéri achète des tulipes jaunes ou des chrysanthèmes. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, une fleur était une fleur. En plus si Sanae ne se dépêchait pas, les siennes allaient mourir. Décidément elle n'avait jamais été en retard mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Maintenant les gens devaient se dire qu'on lui avait posé un lapin...Non ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça. En plus le ballon, son meilleur ami n'était même pas là pour l'occuper. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna.

-Allô.

-M. Ohzora ?

-Oui

-C'est _Le Clair de Lune._ Vous avez fait une réservation pour 13h30 hors vous n'êtes pas là.

-Oui je suis désolé mais ma petite amie est en retard.

-Avez vous une idée de l'heure à laquelle vous arriverez ?

-Non mais ma réservation dure jusque 15h00 alors je peux bien arriver quand je veux.

-C'est vous qui voyez, au revoir.

Le restaurant super chic ou le repas coûtait aussi cher que voiture : une idée de Papa. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient lui donner une bague pour qu'il la demande en mariage. Les fleurs, le costume et le restaurant c'était à leur époque. Les temps ont changés. Le capitaine nippon était toujours dans ses pensées quand on l'apostropha. C'était Sanae, enfin ! Il se tourna et vit une Sanae avec un chignon désordonné retenu avec des crayons, une chemise ample qui lui donnait un air de femme enceinte de couleur jaune fluo avec de la dentelle et un pantalon Aladdin bleu qui pouvait aussi faire office de parachute, sans parler de ses chaussures ou devrait-il les appeler des pantoufles. Elles étaient en forme de de cœur. Tout sourire, elle s'approcha de lui et il put voir son rouge à lèvre rose et son fard à paupière violet.

-Désolé mon cœur pour le retard, j'étais en train de faire le ménage et j'aime m'habiller confortablement. Il fallait tout faire briller et comme j'ai vu combien j'étais en retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Tu sais ce que c'est toi avec les entraînements. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me coiffer.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant et je sentais les regards des autres sur sa tenue.

-Et ça t'as pris une heure ?

-Mais enfin mon Tsubi tu sais combien je suis minutieuse quand il s'agit de me débarrasser d'une tâche. Bon, on va manger ?

-Dans cette tenue ?

-Oui pourquoi tu as honte de moi ?

-Non, non allons-y mon cœur.

Je lui tendit les fleurs qu'elle prit sans rien dire. J'étais sceptique.

-Elles ne sont pas jolies ?

-Oh ! Si ! Je n'avais pas fait attention. La beauté c'est tellement superflu, l'important c'est l'amour qu'on se porte.

Et elle jeta les fleurs à la poubelle. Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien. D'habitude, elle pestait parce qu'il ne faisait jamais de cadeau et maintenant elle s'en fichait ? C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, ôter le superflu et ne se contenter que de l'essentiel mais là...En plus elle ne l'avait même pas complimenté sur l'effort vestimentaire qu'il avait fait.

-Où mange-t-on chéri ?

-Heu...un bar ça te dit ?

-Aujourd'hui je veux manger italien !

Italien ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire un restaurant italien sous prétexte que les plats n'étaient pas fait pour manger en couple. Mais bon, il n'allait pas la contredire. Tout sauf _Le Clair de Lune_, il n'aurait jamais osé l'y emmener. Il s'installèrent dans une pizzeria où Sanae commanda une assiette de Spaghetti et lui une pizza. Tout en mangeant, elle lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée. Il essaya tant bien que mal mais la façon de manger de Sanae le perturbait. D'abord quand elle avalait les spaghettis elle faisait un bruit de succion horrible mais en plus elle se barbouillait la bouche de sauce. Pas vraiment élégant.

Au moins elle ne pourrait plus lui reprocher de ne pas savoir manger correctement.

-Mon cœur ? Je peux avoir une part de Pizza ?

-Heu...oui je t'en prie, sers toi.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle venait de manger trois assiettes et elle avait encore faim ? Lui-même n'en était qu'a sa deuxième pizza, il avait fait un effort pour ne pas manger comme un ogre, alors qu'il mourrait de faim. Maman disait que les femmes n'appréciait pas ce genre de comportement. Elle attrapa la pizza a pleine main et la mangea sans autre façon. La serveuse la regarda avec un air désespérée. J'entendis quelques ricanement et un :

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir chérie.

Je jetais un œil au couple. La femme portait une robe féminine, un beau maquillage, une belle coiffure et mangeait comme une fille. Tout ce que Sanae était encore il y a trois jours. Après avoir fini de manger, elle suça ses doigts plein de sauce. Il avait l'appétit coupé. Pressé de partir, il partit payer au comptoir et Sanae lui montra la bouteille de coca qu'elle comptait emporter. Elle lui demanda si il en voulait une mais il refusa. Ça le faisait roter et Sanae détestait ça et il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre en colère. Dans la rue, elle buvait à la bouteille, chose qu'il ne l'avais jamais vu faire. D'habitude elle prenait une paille et il devait reconnaître que c'était plus sexy avec la paille.

-Rhôôô ! Oups ! Excuse-moi

Avait-il rêvé ou Sanae venait de roter ? Tout ceux qui étaient assez proche pour l'entendre se retournèrent. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à sa petite amie ? Elle lui caressait le ventre et lui sourit bêtement.

-Tsubi, il y a Bruce Lee au cinéma, on ira voir hein ? Parce que tu sais Yukari a dit qu'il était super. A la base elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller mais elle était au magasin pour s'acheter une paire de chaussures et elle hésitait entre la bleue et la noire. La vendeuse a voulu la conseiller et figure toi que c'était une incapable parce que selon elle des bottines étaient mieux en noires mais c'est vraiment pas top quand elles sont en daim, elles prennent la poussière et tout, en plus c'était un déstockage, alors on était pas sur que ce soit du 100% coton à l'intérieur mais heureusement Miku était dans l'allée 7 celle des vestes d'hiver, et elle est venue l'aider. Miku avait pas trop le moral parce que son copain Kazuki, tu sais le frère du cousin de la sœur de l'oncle de Ryô l'a larguée pour aller avec Reira, la meilleure amie de Sachiko alors que Sachiko est celle qui avait volé de copain de Ayu qui est dans la même école que Miki la cousine du beau-père de Maï la petite fille des voisins de Hirobe qui est le cousin de Miku, alors ça a fait boule de neige...

Le flot de parole de sa petite amie lui semblait incompréhensible. Les filles et leurs histoires ! Ah la la. Ce n'était vraiment pas son domaine alors il ne pouvait pas participer. Son bla bla dura jusqu'à l'arrivée devant le cinéma, dans la queue et même lorsqu'il paya les billets, enfin elle s'arrêta devant le stand de Pop-corn.

-...et donc Yukari est allée voir Bruce Lee avec Ryôko. Pop-corn sucré au caramel.

Pour la faire taire je lui achetais le grand pot. Dans la salle nous nous installâmes côte à côte. Le film débuta et pour une fois j'étais captivé. J'aimais bien Bruce Lee.

-CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

Je tournais ma tête vers Sanae, elle portait de grosses poignées à sa bouche et mastiquait bruyamment.

-Mon cœur ? Tu peux mâcher moins fort ?

-MOUPH CRUNCH CHOUPF

-Je prends ça pour un d'accord ?

Je reportais mon attention sur l'écran, mince, j'avais loupé un super combat

-CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

-Chut !

Les gens commençaient à en avoir assez. Je me ratatinais sur mon siège et je vis un homme arriver.

-Service des salles. Mademoiselle vous gênez la tranquillité de la salle. Je vous confisque ce pot.

Il lui arracha des mains et Sanae protesta. Elle allait se faire tuer si elle continuait à parler. J'essayais de la calmer et à mon grand étonnement je réussi. A peine parti qu'elle me passa les bras autour du cou et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-T'es fâché ?

-Non

-Mais si ! Je suis sûre que tu es fâché. D'habitude tu me parles pendant tout le film et aujourd'hui tu ne dis rien.

-C'est juste que je regarde

-Ah bon ?

Elle me caressa le torse, m'embrassa dans le cou et oh mon Dieu me fit un succion. On avait beau être dans le noir, c'était gênant. J'essayais de la décoller mais elle descendit sa main vers mon bas ventre. Oh non ! Pas ça !

-Sanae arrête.

-Pourquoi je ne te fais plus d'effet ?

-Eh vous deux ! Ça suffit ! Je veux écouter moi !

Derrière nous, un colosse de deux mètres de haut battît comme un champion

d'haltérophilie avait l'air mécontent.

-Excusez-nous, ça ne...

-C'est quoi ton problème ? D'abord mon petit ami il peut te mettre une raclée quand tu veux.

Je jetais un regard horrifié à Sanae avant d'être soulevé par le col par le monstre qui m'intima de le suivre dehors. Elle nous suivit aussi vite qu'elle put et je me retrouvais face à lui.

-Alors comme ça tu veux me mettre une raclée ?

-Non, on peut s'entendre...

-Vas-y Tsubi met lui la pâtée !

Était-elle devenue folle ? Le temps de me retourner et le colosse me mit un poing dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle. Je tombais à terre et Sanae hurla contre mon adversaire. Ce dernier reparti vers la salle pendant qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Pendant un instant à sa mine inquiète, il crû retrouver sa Sanae, la douce et mignonne Sanae qui s'occupait si bien de lui. Elle prit sa tête qu'elle posa contre sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux comme un enfant. Il releva la tête pour se frotter contre la partie haute de son torse.

-Tsubi !

-C'est comme des doudous.

-Il n'empêche que nous sommes en public

-Ça ne te gênait pas dans la salle.

Elle se mit à rire de son rire si particulier et l'obligea à se relever. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller voir le psychologue.

OoO

Le docteur Mitsuki Haibara diplômé en psychologie et sexologie était en vacances. La personne face au couple était en réalité Yukari déguisée pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait un plan précis et elle trouvait amusant la méthode de Sanae pour guérir son petit ami de ses défauts. D'ailleurs au vue de son allure débraillée elle était investie. Pour une fois c'était Tsubasa qui était classe.

-Bonjour je suis le docteur Haibara. Pouvons nous nous entendre sur le paiement avant de commencer ?

-Oui

-Ce sera 31 000 yens la séance (environ 300 euros)

-31 000 ? Mais vous êtes folle !

-Tsubi, fais pas ton radin, c'est la meilleure et en plus tu gagnes bien ta vie. Et plus important c'est pour notre couple et l'amour n'a pas de prix !

Le génie du football sortit non sans grogner la somme demandée.

-Bien commençons. M. Ohzora votre petite amie dit que vous avez des problèmes d'érection.

-Pardon ?

-Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, c'est un secret médical. Personne ne le saura à part nous.

-Mais je n'en ai pas. Demandez à ma copine !

-Justement, c'est elle qui pense ça.

-Mais Sanae, tu as bien vu que je n'avais pas de problème.

-Vous voyez docteur il y a deux jours alors que le moment était propice il a prétexté avoir un match à regarder.

-Je vois

-Et qu'est ce que vous voyez ?

-M. Ohzora, est-ce que cinq minutes de plus avec votre compagne vous auraient mis en retard pour votre match ?

-Non

-Vous êtes jeune et sportif, cinq minutes ne sont-elles pas suffisantes pour vous mettre au garde à vous ? Si c'est le cas vous souffrez en effet de troubles de l'érection.

-Mais je vous assure que..

-Et en plus au cinéma tout à l'heure non plus il ne s'est rien passé alors que je l'ai caressé là où il fallait.

-Mais chérie ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis la dernière fois je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

-Vraiment M. Ohzora ? Vous êtes un homme et tout le monde sait que les hommes ont tête à ça n'importe quand et n'importe où.

-Attendez docteur, je crois que j'ai compris. Je suis moche et je ne lui fait pas d'effet !

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter et à se moucher bruyamment. Elle prit des mouchoirs et les coinça sous ses aisselles. Elle regarda la psychologue d'un air désolé.

-Je suis désolé mais quand je suis triste je transpire.

Yukari avait failli rire. Depuis le début, la séance avait été on ne peut plus comique mais elle devait admettre que Sanae battait des records. Tsubasa essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler.

-Bien, je vois le problème. Tsubasa il faut prouver à votre petite amie que vous l'aimez

-Oui j'essaie mais je ne vois pas quoi.

-Combien de fois le faites vous par jour ?

-Par jour ?

-Ça vous paraît anormal ?

-Ben c'est qu'entre les entraînements et nos parents on ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Et bien voilà la solution ! Tsubasa achetez un appartement et invitez Sanae à habiter avec vous !

Son amie la regardait bizarrement. Ça ne faisait pas parti du plan mais elle avait trouvé la situation comique et elle voulait y mettre du sien.

-Vous avez 19 ans, il est temps de quitter vos parents et de commencer votre vie. Prenez un appartement pour pouvoir profiter de votre petite amie. Ainsi vous pourrez avoir des relations sexuelles quand vous le voulez.

Tsubasa regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux et lui demanda.

-Tu voudrais que je prenne un appartement ?

-...oui

Yukari sourit, elle savait qu'en ce moment Sanae était sincère et qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle était contente d'avoir pu lui rendre service.

-Et je vous conseille également de pimenter votre vie sexuelle par des petits jeux au lit.

Son amie la foudroya du regard. Elle sourit, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait la seule à s'amuser ?

-Heu ce n'est pas trop mon truc

-Parce que t'as déjà essayé ?

-Mais enfin chérie, tu sais bien que le Monopoly, le Sudoku et tous ces jeux ne sont pas mon genre et faire du foot sur un lit ce n'est pas facile non plus.

Elles se regardèrent ahuries. La situation était-elle hilarante ou désespérée ? Yukari sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à exploser de rire, aussi elle les congédia. Sur le pas de la porte les complices se firent un clin d'œil et se tapèrent discrètement dans la main. C'était un début prometteur.


	4. Chapter 4

Joyeux Noël ma Chérie !

Ça y est ! C'était le grand jour ! Natsuko avait les larmes aux yeux, le Capitaine du bateau semblait fier de son fils et Tsubasa se demandait comment il allait faire pour s'occuper de son appartement tout seul. Parce que le grand génie du football venait de se rendre compte que cela impliquait ménage, lessive, course et il en passait les meilleurs. Souriante sa petite amie le regardait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Vous allez-vous installer ensemble ?

C'était la mère de Tsubasa qui avait posé la question. Un peu gêné les deux jeunes gens cherchaient une réponse apte. Finalement c'est Sanae qui se décida.

-Pas vraiment...

Un peu maigre comme explication mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Que leur dire de toute façon ? Je ne veux pas vivre avec votre fils tant que je ne suis pas sûre que nous deux avons un avenir ? Un peu étonné les parents de son amoureux n'ont cependant rien dit. Après des adieux larmoyants ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Le capitaine nippon remarqua un carton et demanda à sa petite amie qu'est-ce qu'il contenait.

-Oh ! Quelques effets personnels.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement. Depuis peu le jeune homme n'avait plus le droit à ce genre de traitement, aussi il sentait sa tête tourner, enivré par ce baiser. C'était encore meilleur après avoir tant attendu. Complètement déboussolé il prit la route en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. La psychologue avait raison, cet appartement ne serait que bénéfique pour leur couple. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville ou le génie du ballon rond avait acquis un logement spacieux donnant sur la plage. En d'autres circonstances, Sanae aurait été folle de joie mais pour le moment elle avait un plan à suivre scrupuleusement. Les déménageurs avaient tout installés et le couple n'avait ramené que quelques affaires. Désireux d'obtenir les faveurs de sa petite amie, le nouveau propriétaire alla dans la cuisine pour passer commande discrètement au restaurant préféré de son aimée. Pendant ce temps, il l'entendait s'activer dans toutes les pièces pour déposer ses affaires. La commande passée il se dirigea vers le salon où il voulut s'installer sur le canapé. Malheureusement il avait été investi par un plaid rose et des peluches qui ne lui laissaient plus la place de se coucher. Décontenancé il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'allonger un peu et c'est ainsi qu'il trouva son lit et le sol jonché de pétales de roses, des posters d'animaux aux murs et des bougies partout ! Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir avec ce bazar. De toute façon on venait de sonner. C'était le livreur qui était arrivé. Il le paya et le remerciât. Au même moment Sanae arriva et lui prit le repas des mains.

-Oh mon chéri ! C'est tellement gentil de ta part. Vas te laver les mains je vais préparer tout ça.

Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres et le capitaine tout heureux se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. En ouvrant la porte il ne reconnut pas les lieux. Il y avait des tapis mousseux roses au sol et sur la cuvette des toilettes. Des paquets de serviettes hygiéniques s'entassait là et ailleurs. Tsubasa ne put que rougir devant ces accessoires ô combien féminins. Des rasoirs avaient investis le bord de la baignoire. Le placard était plein de matériel d'épilation : pots de cires, bandes. Les seuls shampoings disponibles étaient à la fraise, le gel douche à la lavande. Il ne pourrait jamais se laver avec ça !

Dans le salon, une jeune fille sifflait gaiement. Son petit ami était drôlement long pour se laver les mains et après tout elle ne s'en étonnait pas. Sa petite touche « décoration personnelle » avait fait son effet. Il comprendrait peut-être qu'elle en avait assez de faire l'amour dans une pièce ou Pelé et Maradona la dévisageait. Quoique...ce n'était pas sûr.

Il revînt l'air hagard et elle lui déposa son repas. Il se passa relativement bien et le footballeur se mit à espérer qu'il y aurait une séance câlin. Un peu plus tard, le couple était tendrement enlacé sur le lit et Sanae se laissait faire au plus grand bonheur de sa moitié. Au moment où ils n'allaient faire plus qu'un elle se releva brusquement.

-Zut ! J'ai oublié que ce soir ils diffusaient le dernier épisode de la saison 7 de « Desperate Housewives »

Sur ce elle s'en alla en courant dans le salon pour allumer la télé. Le pauvre jeune homme resta seul et plein d'un désir inassouvi. C'est clair. Il ne se passerait rien ce soir.

o O o

Aujourd'hui tous les amis de Tsubasa venaient fêter sa nouvelle indépendance. C'était Sanae qui en avait eu l'idée. D'habitude à cette occasion, elle passait des heures dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et le capitaine devait bien l'avouer, elle en ressortait toujours magnifique et il était fier d'être celui qui avait capturé son cœur. Pourtant ce soir-là, elle fit deux tresses qui lui donnaient un air d'intello de service. Sa robe avait trois modes de passé mais même comme ça elle restait jolie. C'est vers vingt heures que tout le monde arriva. Les filles étaient dans la cuisine pour tout préparer et pour une raison inconnue elle pouffait sans cesse de rire à ce que leur racontait Sanae. Il n'entendait pas grand-chose mais sa petite amie avait retrouvé de son entrain. Les garçons c'est-à-dire Ryo, Jun, Hikaru, Kojiro, Ken, Takeshi, Genzo et Tarô étaient avachis dans le salon devant l'écran plasma : une bière et un match ! Tout pour être heureux ! Alors que tout le monde passait à table Sanae arriva avec le plat principal qu'elle déposa sur la table. Elle servit tout le monde et resta à les regarder. Yayoi, son amie, semblait inquiète.

-Ça ne va pas Sunny ?

-Si, si, mangez.

-Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

-Et bien…

Elle jeta un regard équivoque vers Tsubasa qui contemplait toujours l'écran comme les autres garçons. Yoshiko poussa une exclamation étouffée et la petite amie de Jun regarda furieusement son meilleur ami.

-Je n'y crois pas !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle interrogateur

-Tsubasa ! Tu devrais avoir honte

-Ça c'est bien vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yoshi ?

Cependant aucune ne semblait vouloir parler et elles s'en allèrent scandalisée dans la salle de bain sans répondre. Les garçons perplexes restèrent à leur place.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? demanda Ryô

-C'est des filles donc des ennuis, répondit le capitaine de la Toho

-Oui mais quand même ce n'est pas le genre de Yayoi

-Ni celui de Yoshikô !

-Et toi Tsubasa ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le concerné qui semblait fasciné par son assiette.

-Alors ?

-Ben…je ne peux pas vous dire, ces derniers temps je…

Il s'interrompit car les filles venaient de rentrer dans la salle. Elles paraissaient plus souriantes.

-Alors c'était quoi votre problème ?

-Oh juste une réunion entre filles comme ça.

-Dans les toilettes ?

-Laisse les Takeshi, la cuisine comme les toilettes sont les pièces ou les filles se sentent le plus dans leur élément.

Les filles lui jetèrent un regard outré. Ses coéquipiers se contentèrent de soupirer, habitué aux remarques de leur ami. Sanae revenait avec le dessert et les garçons se jetèrent dessus. Tsubasa voulut faire de même mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de sa petite amie.

-Tsubi, non ! Tu sais bien qu'avec ta diarrhée tu ne dois pas consommer de produit laitier.

Un tel silence s'abattit qu'on pouvait entendre le vent souffler. Le pauvre capitaine rougit autant qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait voulu se justifier mais déjà elle enchaînait.

-Déjà que tu as mangé plus de riz que nécessaire. Tout ça va boucher tes intestins. Heureusement le docteur Nataka m'a montré une façon de vérifier si tout allait bien de façon rapide. Mouche-toi mon cœur.

Désespéré, il regarda le mouchoir qu'elle lui présentait et qu'elle rapprochait. C'est qu'elle avait l'intention de le lui faire en plus !

-Allez souffle fort mon chéri.

Sous le regard de tous les convives, il dû « souffler » dans le mouchoir que tenait sa dulcinée. Honteux, il vit sa petite amie examiner sa morve et commenter

-Blanc. Tout est normal mon chou !

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait personne ne rit et c'était sans doute pire. Ceux qui connaissaient Sanae depuis longtemps étaient gênés tandis que les autres semblaient terrorisés et confortés dans leurs idées de ne jamais avoir de petite amie. Tarô souhaitant éviter une humiliation de plus à son meilleur ami tenta de détourner la conversation. Son regard se posa sur une étagère immense bien voyante ou trônait une plante avec un nœud autour et des projecteurs l'éclairait. Curieux, il se dit que ce serait un bon moyen de détourner l'attention.

-Heu…jolie plante !

-N'est-ce pas ?

C'est une Sanae enthousiaste qui alla la chercher pour la poser sur ses genoux et qui se mit à caresser ses feuilles. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il l'aurait pris pour une folle. Les filles, elles, n'avaient pas l'air d'être étonnées.

-Elle s'appelle Machikô et c'est ma meilleure amie.

« Machikô » était désormais le centre de l'attention générale ou plutôt c'était sa propriétaire qui l'était. Ryô se risqua à dire ce que tout le monde pensait.

-Mais…Sanae ce n'est qu'une plante.

Elle se leva et jeta un regard noir à son ami d'enfance.

-Oui c'est une plante et alors ? C'est un être vivant qui respire, qui se nourrit et qui se reproduit, un être tout à fait comparable aux êtres humains, qui a besoin d'attention et d'affection. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne dit rien qu'elle ne souhaite pas être aimée et qu'on lui prête attention. Elle grandit pour devenir plus belle, pour qu'on soit fière d'elle et qu'on la regarde avec plus d'amour. Et elle n'attend que ça pour éclore et révéler sa beauté aux yeux de tous. Parce que c'est une plante et qu'elle est la toujours fidèle attendant un regard de la part de son propriétaire, vous pensez qu'elle n'est rien. Comment osez-vous dire ça ? Vous dont le meilleur ami est un ballon, un objet qui n'a même pas une vie ! Mais vous préférez un ballon à une plante ! C'est un peu disproportionné non ?

-Heu…C'est ta réaction qui est un peu disproportionnée non ?

Venant de la part de Ryo c'était un acte de courage d'oser lui répondre quand Sanae était en colère. Mais bon tout le monde pensait qu'il avait raison. Tout le monde sauf Tarô, il avait l'impression que dans ce monologue, Sanae avait reflétée ses sentiments. Elle s'était assimilée à la plante. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que les filles se levaient et s'habillaient. Elles leurs firent part de leur intention de passer le reste de la soirée entre filles et sortir de l'appartement sans autre forme de cérémonie. Laissé à eux-mêmes les garçons mirent un certain temps à reprendre leurs esprits.

-Et ben ! C'est pas la joie tous les jours chez vous !


	5. Chapter 5

Joyeux Noël Ma Chérie !

Dans un bar de la capitale, cinq jeunes filles attablées riaient aux éclats. Au regard d'un inconnu elles étaient nouées par une solide amitié. Leur joie de vivre et leurs rires étaient contagieux, aussi ce soir la, tous se sentaient bien.

-Et alors, j'ai mangé comme un cochon au restaurant, t'aurais du voir sa tête ! J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir quand je me suis mise à lécher mes doigts.

-Non ! T'as pas osé !

-Elle a fait pire Yayoi, j'ai joué à la psy et elle a dit que Tsubasa souffrait de problème d'érection !

-Hahaha ! Excellent ! Tu es vraiment à part Sempaï

-Tu l'as dit Kumi !

Après avoir bien rit du capitaine nippon, les filles décidèrent d'aller danser et d'oublier un instant leurs petits amis pour profiter des beaux garçons qui leur faisaient la cour. Elles se déchaînèrent jusque trois heures du matin. Complètement saoul, elles revinrent à leur table à moitié endormies. Seule Yoshikô était restée sobre parce qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour conduire après tout ! Les amies se rendirent toutes chez Kumi dont les parents étaient absents et ainsi elles purent faire la fête toute la nuit. C'est vers l'aurore qu'elles se couchèrent enfin sous le regard accablée de leur amie.

o O o

Du côté des garçons ce n'était guère mieux. Le match avait été un succès et les jeunes hommes enhardis par l'alcool et la joie étaient tous quelque part endormis. Tarô qui ne buvait jamais plus qu'il ne le supportait fit une petite inspection de l'appartement. Les bouteilles de bières jonchaient le sol, les paquets de chips faisaient office de nouveau tapis dans le salon. Ils avaient intérêt à remettre un minimum d'ordre s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire tuer par Sanae. Dans le salon Kojirô avait réquisitionné le canapé. Entouré de peluches d'ours, il serrait avec affection une peluche à l'effigie d'un tigre. Tarô le regarda en souriant. Sous chaque homme se cachait un enfant...mais bon c'était quand même trop tentant. Vite, il alla chercher un appareil photo et prit un cliché tout à fait réussi. Continuant son inspection, il trouva Genzô dans la baignoire tout vêtu et plongé dans un bain mousseux...froid. Ken lui avait posé sa tête sur la cuvette des toilettes et une main dans son short affichait un sourire béat. De nouvelles photos prises il se dirigea vers la chambre où Jun et Hikaru étaient tendrement enlacés sur le lit. La scène était inquiétante et le jeune garçon se rapprocha, souleva les couvertures et...ouf ! Ils étaient habillés. N'ayant pas vu Ryô sur le sol, il l'écrasa sans faire exprès et ce dernier poussa un grognement sans se réveiller. Malheureusement il vit Jun se retourner dans son lit, restant un instant statique, le prince des pelouses se calma et replongea dans ses rêves. Présentant désormais son dos à Hikaru, celui-ci le serra dans ses bras et passa une main sur son tee-shirt. Remontant sa main sur la poitrine du malade, il se mit à caresser le garçon et murmura un :

-Yoshii...

Plus la peine de se demander quel était son bonnet ! Ravi de ses découvertes, il retourna dans le salon, contempla le bazar et se dit « Pourquoi faire le ménage quand ils pourraient le faire ?». Content de ses preuves de chantage, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva son meilleur ami, les yeux dans le vague qui contemplait sa tasse de café.

-Tsubasa...

Voyons que son compagnon ne voulait pas lui répondre, il poursuivit seul

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier soir, Sanae et toi avez des problèmes.

-J'ai l'impression

-Ce n'en ai pas qu'une

-Je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus, je ne comprend plus rien. Il y a une semaine, je vivais une histoire parfaite et depuis 4 jours j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est devenue dingue !

-Et tu ne t'ais pas demandé pourquoi ?

-Ben je cherche, je cherche mais je ne vois pas

-Tu me dis que ça a commencé il y a quatre jours, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son ami rougit furieusement en pensant à ce que lui avait fait subir sa petite amie

-On est allé au restaurant et...et elle avait cousu un nounours sur mon pantalon !

-De quoi ?

Il fronçait les sourcils pendant qu'il lui racontait la scène en détail

-Donc si je comprends bien Sanae a changé depuis ce jour.

-Oui et tu vois bien que il ne s'est rien passé de particulier.

-Mais Tsubasa tu ne t'ais pas posé la question de ce que tu avais fait avant ce jour ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben pour qu'elle te punisse, il aurait fallu qu'elle t'en veuille avant !

-...

-Tu n'y avais pas pensé. Bon ! Est-ce que avant ce dîner, elle s'était mise en colère ?

-Ben...

Il le laissa à ses pensées. Plus il le questionnait et plus il était certain que Sanae n'agissait pas de cette façon pour rien et qu'elle avait sûrement une raison. Elle aimait Tsubasa c'était certain mais il devait vraiment avoir fait fort cette fois ci. Et lui qui ne comprenait rien. Il avait bien fait de lui parler ou alors il l'aurait peut-être perdu. Quoique il pourrait encore la perdre s'il ne se souvenait pas rapidement de ce qui avait bien pu l'irriter.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, la veille elle était en colère contre moi

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est gênant et privé

-Je veux juste t'aider Tsubasa

-Tu ne le raconteras pas aux autres ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux

-Promis ?

-Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer !

-On devrait peut-être faire un pacte de sang ?

-Tsubasa !

-Oui, bon. Après le restaurant, je l'ai ramené chez elle et je suis montée avec elle et...

-Vous avez fait l'amour

-Justement non

-Je ne comprends pas bien. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Ben on allait, enfin elle en avait envie et moi aussi mais ce soir-là... y avait ton match et celui de Genzô.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, son meilleur ami le contempla

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissé pour un match

-Mais je vous avais promis que je regarderai

-A d'autre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, le replay ? Internet ?

-Internet oui mais pas le replay

-C'est de la rediffusion !

-Hein ? Ils filment à nouveau le match ? Comme dans un film, vous refaites les actions et tout ?

-...

-Quoi ?

-Cherche toi une copine de ton niveau intellectuel !

-C'est à dire ?

-Une fille qui serait en maternelle peut-être

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis allé jusqu'au collège

- Sûrement parce que tu étais bon en foot et que tu ramenais le titre de champion, je ne vois pas autre chose pour qu'il te garde.

-C'est pas vrai ! Et puis d'abord c'est pas le problème

-Oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Il faut dire que la conversation est d'un tel niveau que j'en perds mes mots.

-Pourquoi tu me traitais d'idiot juste avant alors ?

-...

-Ben oui je ne comprends pas, tu te contredit !

-Si tu le dis, après tout c'est toi le capitaine

-Tout à fait ! Et ils ne m'ont pas choisi sans raison

-C'est sur que ce n'était pas pour ta matière grise !

-Matière grise ? On n' a jamais fait ça au Japon. Tu dois confondre avec le programme français. Tu débloques vraiment aujourd'hui mon pauvre Tarô. La bière ne te réussit pas.

Des oiseaux défilèrent devant ses yeux et il regretta de s'être réveillé. Que ne ferait-on pas par amitié ?

-Revenons à nos moutons

-Mais...on n'a pas de moutons. Enfin moi j'ai jamais été berger en tout cas. Tu es enrhumé ? Parce que tu voulais peut-être dire ballons ? Tu as perdu de ton japonais. Mais entre le français et Arsenal…

-C'est quoi le rapport entre les deux ?

-Ben la langue pardi !

Ne préférant pas relever, il poursuivit en demandant au ciel de lui donner de la patience parce que si il lui avait donné de la force, il l'aurait frappé sans remords.

-Si je te dis Sanae ?

- Y a pas des propositions ?

-Pardon ?

-Ben comme le jeu, on te dit un mot et tu associes à un autre mais je suis nul alors normalement y a un niveau débutant avec des propositions.

-...

-Bon pas de propositions alors. Manger ? Ménage ? Fille ? Vaisselle ? Laver ?

Il continua à énumérer tout un tas de tâche alors que Tarô allait se servir en aspirine. La journée allait être longue.

o O o

Au même moment dans une maison pleine de filles, les endormies se réveillaient petit à petit et descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner que Yoshiko avait préparé. Elles s'installèrent et remercièrent leur amie pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Matsuyama a bien de la chance. Il se lève et le petit déjeuner l'attend sagement !

Les propos de Kumi avait fait rougir la jeune fille qui était avec le garçon depuis six mois presque autant de temps qu'elle était rentrée d'Amérique.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai bien trouver mon petit déjeuner prêt. Je peux rêver !

-Tu n'es pas la seule

Les filles soupirèrent de concert

-A vôtre avis quel traitement de choc a-t-il besoin pour un petit déjeuner au lit ?

Les filles gloussèrent

-Une grève de sexe !

-Il y a le droit depuis une semaine

-Fais lui bouffer du pâté pour chien !

-S' il tombe malade, la fédération me détestera à vie ! Sans parler du reste du pays. Il à un match dans deux jours je te signale.

-Appelle sa mère et parle-lui des capacités de son fils au lit

-Oooh non ! Tu n'oseras pas ?

-On parie ?

-Tu ne penses pas que tu vas trop loin Sanae ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Yoshiko ?

-C'est vrai ! Ne fais pas ton rabat joie. On veut rire nous !

-Mais Yayoi, je disais simplement que peut-être que Tsubasa n'appréciait pas.

-Exprime le fond de ta pensée, lui dit Yukari

-Et bien. C'est vrai que Tsubasa n'a rien du prince charmant mais honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'on soit mieux lotie. Et je comprends que tu veuilles réagir mais est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le faire ?

-Je t'assure que j'ai essayé tout un tas de thérapie et que celle-ci est celle qui donne les meilleurs résultats.

-Oui mais même si ce n'est pas le petit ami idéal, il reste un homme et les hommes n'aiment pas se faire humilier en public. Or hier tu l'as descendu plus bas que terre et devant ses coéquipiers. En plus c'est le capitaine. T'imagine l'image que tu as donnée de lui ?

-Oh ! Commence pas à me faire la morale toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma relation avec Tsubasa au juste ? ça ne fait que six mois que tu sors avec Hikaru et tu es au début de l'idylle. Moi ça fait bientôt quatre ans que je suis avec lui. Sur ces quatre ans, il a passé trois au Brésil pendant lesquelles je ne les vu que deux pauvres jours après avoir travaillée comme une forcené pour me payer le billet d'avion. Il a passé les neuf derniers mois en Espagne et il n'est au Japon que parce qu'il s'est blessé. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis redevenue la potiche que j'étais au collège ! Je le suivais partout, j'assistais à ses entraînements comme une pauvre fille, je lui faisais à manger et lui lavait son maillot. J'avais le droit à un merci et un baiser d'enfant de maternelle. Quand on a passé le cap, je me suis dit que notre relation avait évolué. Pfff ! Je suis au même stade que son ours en peluche. Alors excuse-moi d'en avoir marre ! Marre que notre relation stagne depuis…depuis…depuis le jour on s'est rencontré ! Ne me juge pas alors que tu ne sais pas qui je suis et le poids que je trimballe sur le cœur depuis dix ans !

Et elle éclata en gros sanglots. Ses amies se précipitèrent pour la consoler mais elle pleurait comme une enfant et était inconsolable. Yoshiko semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise face au regard noir de Kumi. Yayoi, soucieuse que leur amitié ne vole pas en éclat, proposa à la fautive de la suivre dehors.

o O o

Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons, on faisait le ménage sous l'œil du maître chanteur. En effet, Tarô leur avait montré les jolies photos qu'ils avaient fait d'eux et qu'il menaçait d'offrir à leurs petites amies si tout ne brillait pas et pour ceux qui étaient célibataires, ça faisait toujours de bons souvenirs pour le jour où ils trouverait une copine. Et pour Kojiro…ben un journal sportif fera l'affaire. D'ailleurs ce dernier le regardait d'un œil mauvais, essayant de paraître en colère bien qu'avec un torchon et un bandana dans les cheveux ne paraissait pas très crédible. Il avait l'air plus de cendrillon que d'un tigre.

-Dire que je pensais que tu étais un ange !

-Tu nous as bien roulés

- Ca c'est vrai

-Tu viens de casser l'image parfaite que j'avais de toi

-Adieu Tarô, le jeune, l'insouciant, la bonne poire, le mignon, le charmeur et bonjour Mr. Le diable

Ignorant royalement ses amis et leurs plaintes, il rejoignit Tsubasa dans la cuisine. Celui-ci feuilletait un album photo de Sanae et lui l'air songeur. Rassuré, le jeune joueur constata avec satisfaction que son ami avait écouté ses conseils. Bon il avait du finir la boîte de Prozac face à l'attitude désespérante du capitaine. Il avait du mal à lui faire comprendre ce que Sanae avait voulu lui faire comprendre mais il y était arrivé. Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta quand le jeune homme s'adressa à lui.

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte combien j'avais de la chance.

Alléluia ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Quand il s'assit à côté de lui et qu'il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à continuer, il se fit l'effet d'être un psy.

-C'est dingue ! Elle est sur toutes les photos avec moi : primaire, collège, championnat, anniversaire…

Et blablabla. L'amour rendait aveugle c'est vrai mais il ne pensait pas à ce point

-Elle devient de plus en plus jolie. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Hein ? Devant son air étonné, l'amoureux transi s'expliqua :

-Ben oui, en général on vieillit chaque jour…

Sans blague Einstein !

-…et donc on devient ridé…

Mais c'est qu'il est logique. Pourtant à voir ses performances en maths, on n'en jugerait pas au premier abord

-…et on devient moche !

Insipide ! C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comment ils avaient fait pour s'entendre ? Ah c'est vrai ils ne parlaient que de foot.

-Mais Sanae, elle…elle…je ne me suis jamais rendue compte combien elle était belle et féminine….enfin avant !

Son ami hocha la tête d'un air désolé

-Je regrette qu'elle est du arriver à de pareille extrémités pour me faire réagir.

« Extrémités » Mais c'est qu'il a plus de 10 mots de vocabulaire le Tsubi. Parce qu'en général ses conversations utilisaient un champ lexical peu varié : football, match, brésil, coup franc, coupe du monde, Roberto, meilleur ami, ballon, but, championnat.

-Je voudrais qu'elle me pardonne…

Ben ce n'est pas gagné mon coco

-Et tout recommencer à zéro…

Rattraper une heure de cours était difficile mais alors rattraper dix ans de vie ce n'était pas possible. Mais après tout l'espoir fait vivre

-Et puis…et puis…

Il a fini par disjoncter. Normal il a jamais autant réfléchi autant le pauvre. Et puis il a dit « extrémité » fallait s'y attendre. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du génie du ballon rond

-Tu as compris l'essentiel, c'est bien

-C'est vrai ? Ca me fait plaisir tu sais. Dans ma vie seul Roberto m'avait dit cette phrase

-Je m'en doute

-Hein ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber. Tsubasa, demain soir c'est le réveillon de Noël. Alors tu as intérêt à cartonner si tu veux qu'elle te pardonne

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien qu'on fasse l'amour après ?

-Vu ce que j'ai subi aujourd'hui c'est plutôt moi qui aurait besoin de réconfort

-Eh ! Sanae est à moi. Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! Trouve-toi une copine !

-C'est sur qu'il est tout à fait logique que tu ais une copine et que moi je suis seul

-Que veux-tu ? Elles aiment les hommes, les vrais !

-Et les machos, les imbéciles, les capitaines

- Tu ne parlerais pas de moi la ?

-Je crois que ton QI s'est décuplé depuis ce matin.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mon cul ? Sanae aussi dit que j'ai grossi et que c'est à cause de ça que mon pantalon c'est craqué mais bon sang je suis un sportif. Et puis je ne peux pas grossir des fesses en une journée alors que je suis resté assis depuis que je suis réveillé. D'ailleurs en toute logique je devrais en avoir moins, vu qu'elles devraient s'être aplaties à force de…

Bon retournons voir si les autres ont finis de ranger

o O o

-Sanae calme toi

Elles essaient de la faire taire depuis maintenant dix minutes mais elles n'avaient obtenu que des gargouillements, et des phrases complètement incompréhensibles

-Maisbvd jehdbzs bjdughaTsubiedfe aimdbhvcoeudsgd bête !

Les amies se regardèrent. A part « bête » elle n'avait rien compris. Et puis qui était bête ? Elle ? Yoshiko ? Les trois autres ? Tsubasa ? La planète entière ?

-Sanae s'il te plaît. Parlons-en sagement. Tout d'abord est-ce que tu pourrais me répéter ta phrase de façon intelligible ?

La jeune fille se calma. Elle se moucha bruyamment, forcément quand on pleure… et tout en essuyant ses larmes elle parla sans hoqueter. Une victoire !

-J'aime Tsubasa de tout mon cœur, je suis tellement bête !

Un peu perdues, les filles la regardèrent l'encourageant à développer

-Ben oui. Il me fait des misères, me traite comme une servante ou comme…comme une mère dévouée qui passe tous ses caprices et….oh mon dieu ! J'ai compris ! Il fait un « mother complexe » !

-Kumi y a du doliprane chez toi ?

-Non mais la c'est carrément à l'hospice qu'il faut l'envoyer

-Tu crois que c'est grave

- Je ne sais pas, je vais appeler le médecin

-Plutôt les urgences

-La fourrière, ce serait bien aussi !

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas folle !

-Enfin de retour parmi nous. Sérieusement Sanae, on sait tous que vous vous aimez

-Et comment vous le savez qu'alors même moi je ne le sais pas ?

-Comment ca ?

-Ben il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait

-Quoi ?

-Bon d'accord une fois quand il m'a fait sa déclaration mais bon ça ne compte pas

-Mais quand tu lui dis que tu l'aimes il te répond quoi ?

- Moi aussi

-Ben voila

-Ca ne veut rien dire. Il me dit « Moi aussi » mais jamais « je t'aime aussi »

-C'est problématique en effet. Mais Sanae comme Yukari je suis convaincue qu'il t'aime. Il m'a repoussé pour toi quand même

-Sympa ! En gros je ne vaux rien a côté de toi.

-Ce n'est pas ça…bon un petit peu

Aussitôt Sanae s'empressa de l'étouffer sous les rires de Kumi. Après une bataille et un appartement empli de plumes, elle continua

-Tu dis qu'il ne t'aime que parce que tu lui accorde tout. Si c'était vrai, il m'aurait choisie étant donné que contrairement à toi je m'occupais exclusivement de lui.

-Oui mais y a des fois ou je m'arrangeais pour qu'on soit que tous les deux et pas qu'une fois.

-Mais t'as triché alors. Je croyais qu'on devait s'affronter en face.

-Tu peux parler. Et la fois ou tu l'avais rejoint en ville et que tu l'avais pris par le bras !

-Mais ceux d'Otomo sont arrivés juste après et je n'ai même pas pu en profiter. Et toi aussi t'as eu l'occasion de faire pareil.

-STOP ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos histoires ! Revenons au présent. Ecoute même si tu en doutes. Tsubasa t'aime.

-Ouais ben si c'était vrai ça doit plus être le cas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Yoshiko a raison ! Je l'ai humilié devant toute l'équipe et aussi en public. J'ai fait des choses horribles. J'ai porté des vêtements laids, un maquillage digne de Barbie, j'ai roté devant lui ! C'est fini pour moi. Il va me larguer pour une cruche avec des airs bag et un petit pois en guise de cerveau

-C'est pas sympa de parler de Yoshiko comme ça

-Kumi !

-Je rigole Yukari, je rigole. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas possible, tout le monde voit bien qu'elle n'a pas d'airbag

-Ils sont peut-être crevés ?

Dixit Sanae. Elles pouffèrent de rire et même Yukari s'autorisa un petit sourire

- Y a pas à dire. J'avais vraiment une vocation de maitresse de maternelle. Entre Ryô et vous je me demande comment je fais.

-C'est pour ca qu'on t'aime !

-Mais oui ! Bon revenons à nos oignons. Sanae, pourquoi as-tu fais ça pour le regretter après ?

L'interrogée soupira.

-Je ne le regrette pas vraiment mais je sais que je serais malheureuse si ça se finissait de cette façon entre nous.

DRING ! DRING !

-Désolé les filles c'est moi.

Sanae s'éloigne un instant puis revient toute blanche

-Vous pensez qu'il oserait me plaquer pour le réveillon de Noël ?

o O o

-Mais je te dis que c'est un piège !

-Ma chérie calme toi

-Tsubasa qui m'invite pour le réveillon ? Avoue que ce n'est pas normal maman !

-Quelqu'un lui aura soufflé l'idée

-Après ce que je lui ai fait ? A mon avis ils ont du lui dire de me laisser tomber

-Tu verras bien ce qui t'attend, je suis sûre que tout ira bien

-Tu parles. Bon je vais me préparer. Autant sortir la tête haute et avec panache

Survoltée, elle grimpa les escaliers comme une flèche laissant sa mère finir son thé. Il y avait longtemps que sa fille n'avait manifesté autant d'énervement. Elle était contente que Sanae soit redevenue la même.

o O o

Tsubasa essayait de rajuster sa cravate pour la huitième fois. Il avait sorti le grand jeu. Costume, restaurant, parfum. Tout y était et pourtant il était anxieux. Ce soir il ne devait pas faire de gaffe. Tarô l'avait prévenu. Une bourde et tout irait de travers. Ses parents passaient la soirée en amoureux si on peut dire vu que Daichi serait la. Il s'était renseigné auprès de Jun et d'Hikaru pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire pour les filles. Jun emmènerait Yayoi eu restaurant, Hikaru fera faire à Yoshiko une balade romantique et à son plus grand étonnement Ryô avait pris des billets pour faire une balade en péniche, d'une demi-heure certes mais c'était le geste qui comptait…d'après Tarô. Mais tout le monde lui avait dit que ce soir était unique parce que tous les amoureux renouaient leur serment d'affection pour l'année qui suivait et que c'était censé être des plus romantique. Du coup, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, ils avaient organisés une soirée qui l'espérait, rendra Sanae heureuse. Il jeta un regard à son reflet et à l'heure et sorti complètement stressé. Même pour un match il n'était pas aussi effrayé. Cette fille avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Arrivée devant sa porte, il frappa et entendit la voix de Sanae lui répondre.

Allez concentre toi Tsubasa. Souris et ne laisse rien paraître. Ne fais pas attention à la coupe de cheveux et aux habits et tout ira bien. La porte s'entrouvrit et il resta le souffle coupé. Sanae était redevenue Sanae. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle était légère et elle la moulait parfaitement en même temps. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux carmin et ses cheveux étaient lâchés, bouclés légèrement sur la fin. Elle portait de boucles d'oreilles discrètes mais qui rendait le tout harmonieux. Elle affichait un magnifique sourire et quand elle descendit, il put entendre le claquement familier des talons hauts.

-Et bien M. Ohzora ? Vous ne savez plus quoi dire ?

-Tu…tu es magnifique !

-Merci

Il lui offrit un bouquet de roses rouges et à son grand étonnement lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture et l'invita à monter. Pendant qu'elle était dans le véhicule et qu'il faisait le tour, elle réfléchissait à toute allure

Se pourrait-il qu'il est compris ? Non…ce n'était pas possible…ce n'était pas Tsubasa. Ou alors il cherchait à l'amadouer pour mieux lui annoncer la fin. Oui c'est ca ! C'était comme offrir une prime de départ à un retraité.

Ils roulèrent vers la ville et elle se trouva devant la porte d'un très grand restaurant. De mieux en mieux ! Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Elle avait bien dit à sa mère que c'était un piège. Un peu craintive, elle suivit Tsubasa, se demandant ce qui l'attendait. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas appeler les filles. A l'heure qu'il était, elles devaient coconner avec leurs amoureux…Bon elle pouvait appeler Yukari ! Trop tard, on l'asseyait en face de son petit ami qui la regardait avec un grand sourire idiot. D'ailleurs son regard était fixe depuis quelques minutes déjà. Au moins elle pouvait être rassurée sur son physique parce que c'était son décolleté qu'il lorgnait sans vergogne. Les hommes ! Dès qu'ils sont en manque !

Le repas se passa très bien comme si la semaine n'avait jamais existé. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait de plus en plus peur. Elle ! Sanae Nakazawa ! La terreur de Nankatsu ! Pas possible. Elle noyait sa mélancolie dans son troisième verre de champagne quand Tsubasa posa une main sur la sienne pour interrompre son geste. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur

-Je préfère que tu ais toutes tes facultés pour le dessert.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il fallait être savant pour déguster une glace ?

Elle vit le serveur arriver avec une panière pleine de fleurs qu'il tendit à Tsubasa. Ils allaient manger des fleurs ? Que ne fut sa stupéfaction quand elle le vit se mettre à genoux devant elle.

-Sanae. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'avais fait subir ces dix dernières années. Je me rends compte que j'ai agi comme un idiot en fermant les yeux sur la plus belle chose que j'avais : toi. Je t'ai négligé au profit d'une passion mais je me suis rendue compte que la seule passion que j'avais était ta personne. Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon dont toutes les filles rêvent…

-Oh si jeune homme moi je veux bien !

-Mais chuuut !

Regardant autour de lui, il vit que tout le monde observait la scène intérêt. Même le personnel était la. Il croisa le regard d'une dame âgé de soixante ans au moins qui lui fit un clin d'œil coquin. Il déglutit et tourna son regard vers Sanae qui avait les yeux grands ouvert et qui semblait bouche bée.

-J'ai mes défauts et je sais que j'en ai plus que la plupart des gens et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir eu la patience de rester à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps. J'ai été aveugle et je ne t'ai pas accordé l'attention que tu méritais mais aujourd'hui je te jure que je vais changer. Cette panière contient des fleurs blanches pour te témoigner de l'admiration que j'ai pour toi mais aussi parce que leur pureté renvoie à ta perfection. Le violet est synonyme de ta délicatesse et de la profondeur de mes sentiments. Les roses rouges sont le reflet de toute la passion que j'ai pour toi. Dans mon cas, le jaune me rappelle la couleur du soleil et par conséquent le soleil que tu es dans ma vie. Les fleurs roses n'ont d'égal que ta douceur. Le bleu te rappellera mes sentiments passionnés. Les fleurs vertes expriment mon optimisme à passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Sanae, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Sous le « oh » des convives, le capitaine sortit une bague qu'il présenta à la jeune fille qui était réduite à l'état de statue. Un silence assez lourd s'installa dans la salle. Tous attendaient la réponse.

-Je…Je…J'ai envie de vomir !

Sous le regard consterné des convives, elle se précipita hors de la salle et tout le monde put l'entendre sortir ses tripes. Dans la salle principale, le serveur posa une main amicale sur le rejeté.

-C'était bien fait pourtant

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? J'ai fait une faute ? Je l'avais pourtant appris par cœur !

Il sort un papier de sa poche et relit ses notes.

-Ce n'est pas de vous ?

-Bien sur que non ! Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que j'ai dit. Dire que j'avais fait confiance à Tarô. Il m'avait assuré qu'avec ça c'était dans la poche

-C'est vrai que c'est bien tourné. Il est poète votre copain ?

-Non joueur de foot, comme moi

-J'avais deviné

Sanae revient toute rouge et se rassoit plus que gêné. Nouveau regard

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?

-Ben…je crois qu'ils attendent que tu me répondes

-Hein ? Ah oui !

-…Alors ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas je me pose des questions sur ta santé mentale.

- Ma santé mentale ?

-Après ce que je t'ai fait hier tu veux m'épouser ? Tu as clairement un souci psychologique

-Mais Sanae…je t'aime

« Oh c'est mignon »

-Et c'est à moi de dire ça !

-Mais épouse-le !

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème, c'est privé ! Vous ne nous connaissez même pas !

-Oui mais je m'y connais assez pour reconnaître un bijou Ferret quand j'en vois un (bijou de luxe)

-Quoi un bijou Ferret ? Oui Tsubasa je veux t'épouser ! Je t'aime tellement !

Elle saute sur le capitaine et l'embrasse sous les applaudissements des autres couples. Du côté des cuisiniers, on repart aux fourneaux pour envoyer le gâteau commandé pour l'occasion. Et oui ! Tarô ne fait rien à moitié ! La pièce montée en forme de sapin était immense et tous les invités purent y gouter. On prit tout de même une photo de l'inscription en chocolat qui faisait office d'étoile:

« Joyeux Noël Ma chérie ! »


End file.
